True Love
by Raeha
Summary: Read it and Find out! @-',---


True Love 

Author's Note: By now eveyone knows that I don't own pokemon. So sue me. Enough? Ok. Here's the story. It was a wonderfully bright day on the ocean. Ash, Misty, Tracy, and Pikachu were on their way to the next island for Ash to win a badge and for everyone to get a little lunch. They weren't far from the next island when a few dark clouds rolled overhead covering the warm sun. Misty shuddered when the warmth was lost from around her. Ash, as everybody knows, likes Misty and at this time he was wishing he could wrap his arms around her and save her from any cold or dislike to pass her way. But Ash couldn't. He was afraid of Misty's response to those types of actions especially from Ash, whom she hated. As they got closer and closer to shore the clouds covered more of the sky so now it was almost raven black. About one mile from shore the rain came. At first it was a warm light drizzle, but not for long. The rain had just started when Misty once again shivered. This cold wasn't her thing. She loved water but not when it got this cold. Ash picked up Pikachu and put him in his jacket to protect him from this fast approaching storm. They were just a little over a hundred feet from shore when the first bolt of lightning cracked through the sky. Misty was getting scared. Ash was trying his hardest not to help Misty and to keep Pikachu a least partially dry. Tracy was content on telling Lapras which way to turn and keeping himself safe from the storm. Soon they reached the beach. It was a long run to the pokemon center but they made it. When they fell sopping wet through the front doors Nurse Joy was surprised to see them. She ran over to them and helped them get off the floor. Everyone handed their pokemon to Nurse Joy and she took them to the counter. Misty, being first to recover, went over to her and asked if she had any rooms. Joy looked it up on her computer screen. She then told Misty, "I have two rooms left. Would you like both of them?" Misty thought about it and then replied, "No, I think we'll take one. I'll take the bed and they (points to Ash and Tracy) can take the floor." When the boys heard the news they got very upset. "How could you Misty! You know that there is one bed only and there are two of us so we should get it," Tracy screamed. "Well, excuse me," replied Misty getting tired of sleeping on the ground and floor. "It's ok Tracy. Misty always gets the floor. One time isn't gonna hurt you," soothed Ash. He thought Misty deserved the bed for once on this trip she HAD to come on. "Thank you for being on my side Ash." "Yeah, well, once won't hurt but twice will so just take advantage of it now," mumbled Tracy as he stormed to their room. Hours later they were finally settled in and ready to sleep. After saying good nights Ash and Misty stayed up. Both were thinking the same thing. Ash rolled over to look up at Misty. She was staring at the ceiling like there was nothing else in the room. Ash got an idea and whispered, "Hey Misty what are you doing up? Are you ok?" 'This has got to get her to see that I can be nice,' he thought. "Oh Ash I didn't know you were still awake. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." "Are you sure about that Mist?" he asked. "Sure I'm sure. Don't worry about me. What about you? Usually you're the first one to be asleep." Ash blushed a little and just said, "Well I like to think sometimes before bed." Really he was daydreaming about Misty but he couldn't say that outright. "Oh, me too," she replied blushing a little herself. Thinking was right but he didn't know of what. They sat there staring at each other for a few moments before Tracy started snoring. That broke the trance really quick. They looked away but as soon as Ash put a pillow over Tracy's face they once again got caught in the other's stare. Lost in the other's eyes Ash and Misty were subconsciously moving closer together. By the time they got out of the maze of one another's eyes and were just staring they could feel the other's breath on their lips. Ash was scared but he knew what would happen next. He made the first move. He slid a little closer to Misty. Just enough so that they could feel the other but weren't kissing. Misty made the second. Her lips pushed lightly upon Ash's letting a groan escape him. A warm sensation ran through Misty's body when the kiss engaged in full force. It was a warm flood running through her bones. A light prickling went up her spine followed by the tingling on her lips. Ash saw fireworks and I mean real fireworks go off in his head. This was it. His dreams were coming true and Misty wasn't pushing him away. He slightly opened his lips pushing hers open with them. He slipped his tongue in her mouth. There they met and the tongues danced like long lost lovers. Lost in the kiss they did not notice that they woke Pikachu up with their light moans. He quickly dug in Tracy's bag. He found his prize and was ready for action. He stood quietly beside the couple waiting for the right moment. When they opened their mouths he took a quick shot. Neither noticed. He waited once again for the flash to reset and then the time came. Ash and Misty were totally lost in each other. Ash had his arms around her waist moving them slowly up her back. Misty had one arm around his neck and the other on his back. This was it. He took the camera up to his eyes. He then took the picture and ran over to Tracy's bag The couple noticed this flash and looked over to the direction it came from. Pikachu wasn't there for he had used his agility to run faster than they could see. They looked over to their friends and saw that they were fast asleep. Forgetting the flash they looked back at each other. Misty then whispered, "I've always wanted to do that. Ash, would you sleep up here with me please?" Ash looked at her and said, "Misty I'm already up here." "Oh yeah," she said blushing slightly at her mistake. Together the young couple slept in peace. Little did they know that Pikachu had taken many more pictures of them throughout the night. The next day they woke up before Tracy (thankfully). After kissing his new girlfriend good morning he got up and took a shower. When he came back Misty had already taken her shower and gotten dressed. Tracy had just woken up. Ash walked over to Misty and gave her a quick unnoticeable kiss on her forehead. Pikachu just stared at the happy couple and thought of the pictures he needed developed. When Tracy got back to the room everyone went to the lobby for some breakfast. After breakfast they group started for the port. That's when Pikachu tugged on Ash's collar. He looked at his little buddy and noticed a camera in his hand. "Oh so we have no more pictures Pikachu?" he asked. "Pika-ka-pi-chu-kachu-pi-chu (No we need these developed)," the little rodent replied. "Ok. Hey guys we need to get this developed. Could we stop over here for a minute?" asked Ash. "I guess but we'll get the quickest developing they have," replied an annoyed Tracy. They took the film over to the counter and found that the pictures would be ready in 20 minutes. Tracy went to the nearest pokemart and left Ash and Misty to wonder the shops. Ash and Misty took their time holding hands and kissing every once in a while. When 15 minutes was up they headed back to the booth. When they got there the attendant with pink hair gave them some pictures. Ash handed the attendant with blue hair the money. The little mascot a Meowth ran up and onto Ash's shoulder snagging the photographs at the same time. Then the gang of thieves started their long hated motto. "Prepare for trouble" "And make it d...." "Enough of this Pikachu thunder shock them now but don't ruin our pictures." "Pi-ka-chu!!" Pikachu blasted the group high into the air. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again," says Misty. "Hey you little brat, that's our line," yells the sailing Jesse. (ding).Pikachu hands Ash the pictures and he opens them. When he sees the pictures he turns red and hands them to Misty. She takes a quick peek at them and when she does Ash sees that she also turns a strange shade of red. Hearing the commotion Tracy ran up to them and took the pictures. He looks three times to make sure that they are what he thinks they are. Then he bursts out laughing. "I knew it! Haha! I knew it all along!" he says rolling on the ground. Ash grabs the picture and Misty takes out her mallet. She drags Tracy off to a secluded spot behind a tent. "Ouch! Ew! Help! Ow! Oh no! Get me outta here!" he screams. Ash winces as those memories flood his mind. A few quick lessons and the group is on their way once again. Ash and Misty share many more kisses on the ocean much to Pikachu and Tracy's dismay. "They're just jealous," says Misty after a five-minute kiss behind everyone else. "Who wouldn't be?" asks Ash and draws Misty into another kiss. Will Ash and Misty stay together? Will Tracy and Pikachu get over it? Will we have a sequel? Will I stop asking questions? The answers you have to figure out on your own. Hope you all enjoyed this one. Luv ya! @-',--- 


End file.
